Shoot, réunion et psychomage by Booky
by Zatii-and-Booky
Summary: OS écrit pour un concours, Draco se retrouve au milieu d'un groupe de paroles pour drogués. Pourquoi ?


Bon bah voilà c'est un OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si c'est pas super super joyeux... Bonne lecture...

Concours d'OS pour le forum Harry+Draco

Je tiens bien sûr à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, je ne fais que les faire souffrir.

Shoot, réunion et psychomage

« Bonjour ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! Aujourd'hui un nouvel ami est parmi nous. Accueillez-le chaleureusement comme il se doit » dit une jeune femme, un large sourire habillant son visage. « D'ailleurs, il va se présenter, n'est-ce pas ? » continua-t-elle son regard affichant une certaine bienveillance porté en direction d'un jeune homme blond.

Suivant le regard de la jeune femme, toutes les personnes présentes, assises en cercle regardèrent « le nouveau » avec douleur, avec pitié même pour certains, mais aussi avec curiosité pour la plupart. Il s'agissait d'un homme blond, habillé simplement mais avec élégance démontrant une certaine éducation, un certain « milieu », la tête baissé cachant son visage.

« On m'appelle Dray, j'ai 23 ans et je suis un drogué dit suicidaire » sortit une voix dépourvue d'étincelles de vie provenant du nouveau.

Le silence se fit suite à cette déclaration. Il était rare que les nouveaux soient aussi honnêtes, aussi informés sur leurs états. Certains niaient, d'autres minimisaient la chose alors que lui avait juste dit ce qui était marqué dans son dossier, ce que le médicomage qui l'avait vu, avait dû dire à un de ses proches.

Mais ce jeune homme qui disait se nommer Dray, était parfaitement conscient de son état, il ne voulait pas vivre, il ne voulait pas s'en sortir, il attendait juste que cette merde qu'il prenait le détruise. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il se coupa du monde extérieur après sa déclaration, n'entendant même pas la réponse de l'assemblée. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, rien ne l'obligeant à écouter. Maintenant il voulait juste la paix.

Cette réunion de groupe était parfaitement inutile. Il le savait, son psy le savait, le médecin de Sainte Mangouste le savait et même la gourde qui présidait ces réunions stupides le savait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait forcé, ou alors c'était une sorte d'expérience, un truc pour savoir comment il réagirait entouré de toutes ces loques humaines qui restaient persuadé qu'ils pourront un jour s'en sortir, ce qui était, il faut le dire le plus total opposé de ce que lui pensait. Enfin, il n'était pas très difficile, si ça amusait son psychomage de le confronter à la populace droguée. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas comment une réunion de drogués pouvait les transformer en gens « saints ». Pour lui, ça allait forcément finir en orgie de drogues. Encore une idée prise de chez ces foutus moldus – désolé Amour– il était pourtant bien connu que les drogués restaient drogués, encore plus chez les moldus. Les pauvres, quand il y pensait, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était un vrai shoot, le **rêve **éveillé, le nirvana.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi ce moyen de **mort** lente, pour le rêve que cela lui apportait. Il avait, bien évidement, pensé au suicide mais il trouvait ce moyen trop rapide, trop soudain, une part de lui voulait souffrir mais par-dessus tout, il voulait que ses putains de sangsues comprennent la connerie qu'ils avaient faite, le mal qu'ils avaient fait. Et en attendant de le revoir, il remerciait la drogue pour la chimère qu'elle lui apportait.

Cent soixante troisième rendez-vous chez son psychomage – Psy pour les intimes – un par jour depuis que les sangsues l'avaient fait sortir de la maison en ruine.

Aujourd'hui, il était curieux, il était d'humeur bavarde – enfin il ne faut rien exagérer – il voulait savoir ce que pensait Psy de sa « prestation » d'hier et pour cela il fallait qu'il parle.

« Bonjour ! » lança joyeusement Psy. « Alors, Draco – crispement d'épaules du dit Draco – Dray » se rattrapa l'homme. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » continua-t-il gentiment.

« Comme les cent soixante deux autres jours Psy » répondit Draco d'une voix lasse.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était d'humeur curieuse qu'il allait devenir extatique et extraverti, ce n'était pas son rôle à lui. De plus, Psy devait déjà être contant, il lui avait répondu.

« Bien, alors dites moi comment c'est passé la réunion d'entraide hier Dray ? » demanda le plus vieux, sachant déjà la réponse.

« Comme j'imaginais une réunion de D.A., l'orgie en moins, j'en fut presque déçu » répondit le blond sarcastique.

« Mais, cela vous a-t-il aidé ? » insista le psychomage.

« Je me suis juste présenté » donna comme réponse le blond.

« Je vois » répondit le psychomage, s'en doutant. « Bien » continua-t-il, « je voulais vous confrontez à d'autres personnes à problème – drogués pensa Draco – pour voir vos réactions, mais je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi non désireux de rencontrer des gens ».

C'était si facile de faire parler son psychomage, pensa Draco, si cela n'était pas parfaitement ironique le psy qui se confit à son patient, sa curiosité assouvie. Et puis avec tout ce que connaissait Psy sur lui, il avait bien le droit à un peu de connaissance sur le mage.

Premier rendez-vous chez Psy – pas encore nommé.

« Monsieur Malfoy… »

« Ce n'est pas mon nom, je n'en ai plus, juste un prénom » le coupa sombrement le jeune homme blond.

« Draco… »

« Appelez-moi Dray, seulement lui peut » le coupa une nouvelle fois le dit Dray.

« Bien, si c'est votre désir ».

Ce que Draco pouvait détester ce genre de phrase, son désir, il en avait qu'un seul et on ne le laissait pas l'assouvir en paix.

« Dites moi pourquoi, à votre avis, êtes-vous ici devant moi ? » continua doucement le psychomage.

« Parce que je veux, je dois mourir et que j'ai choisi la méthode qui ferait le plus chier les sangsues qui m'ont emmené chez vous, Psy ».

Cent vingt troisième rendez-vous chez Psy.

« Les gens ne comprennent pas, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous êtes tous là avec vos bonnes paroles « Vis Dray, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu », « Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir te détruire comme ça ? » et autres joyeusetés. La sangsue femelle est vraiment douée pour ce genre de phrases. Pensez-vous que l'on puisse vivre sans son âme, pensez-vous que ceux qui reçoivent le baiser du Détraqueur vivent ? Non, et si c'était le cas, on ne se casserait pas le cul à leur filer, on les laisserai croupir à Azkaban. Et bien, pour moi c'est pareil. Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon âme. »

Quatre vingtième rendez-vous chez Psy.

« Une chose sur lui ? Il m'a vraiment rendu vulgaire, putain ! »

Cinquante septième rendez-vous chez Psy.

« Pourquoi je me drogue ? Parce que comme ça l'ersatz de vie que j'ai me parait moins pourri et j'ai l'impression de revivre mes **souvenirs** avec lui, comme une sorte de rêve. Un rêve parfait où il est là et où je me sens enfin revivre. »

Il allait planer, il le savait. C'est pour cela qu'il s'infiltrait ces doses de magie pure. C'était un parfait accord d'eux deux. A chaque fois il avait un petit sourire mélancolique à cette pensée, la magie pour son côté sang pur et la seringue pour le côté moldu de l'autre.

Son trente quatrième rendez-vous ne s'était pas très bien passé. Psy lui avait demandé de parler de l'autre, de ce qu'il aimait chez lui, de ses défauts, de leurs souvenirs. Mais il ne voulait pas, c'était son monde à lui, son univers. C'était dans tout cela qu'il retrouvait son **âme sœur**, c'était ce pourquoi il prenait ce concentré de magie. Il avait besoin de ça pour survivre en attendant de le retrouver.

Il planait, enfin, la magie s'était infiltrée dans tout son système sanguin et il le revoyait enfin. Il revoyait son sourire, ses yeux – verts serpentard comme il lui disait souvent – ses cheveux, sa joie de vivre. Mais aussi comme maintenant sa peine, sa douleur. Le vieux fou avait fait de lui une arme, juste une arme. Jamais il n'avait prit en compte que c'était un être humain, qu'il pouvait rencontrer son âme sœur, qu'il pouvait avoir un avenir. Mais non, le plan était établi depuis le jour à la cicatrice et se résultait par la mort du garçon qui avait survécu – mon cul ouais !

Et maintenant, c'était lui qui souffrait, tout cela décuplé par la drogue. Il souffrait comme avait pu souffrir son autre, il était seul et les sangsues, les autres ne comprenaient pas, ne voyaient pas à quel point il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de cette magie en flacon.

« Tu les as laissés m'avoir ! Tu m'as abandonné, tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser, que je ne serais plus jamais seul » hurla un jeune homme brun, des larmes ravageant son visage défait.

Draco ne supportait pas ses paroles, il se sentait déjà tellement coupable. Il se mit à supplier la chimère, l'image que lui renvoyait le concentré de magie. C'était dans ses moments qu'il n'aimait pas ce que lui montrait le liquide arc-en-ciel, le rongeant encore plus de remords. Il pleurait, s'en voulait, se trouvant lâche de tenir encore à la vie, d'être encore là, de s'accrocher alors que son amour était seul, seul dans le noir. Il avait raison, il l'abandonnait.

Il continua à supplier, à pleurer devant une image que seuls ses yeux voyaient jusqu'à l'aube, jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Le lendemain, lors de son trente cinquième rendez-vous chez le psychomage, il lui raconta son trip.

Cent soixante troisième rendez-vous.

Psy regardait son patient perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que c'était dur pour le jeune homme de rester en vie et qu'il ne s'imaginait jamais décrocher de la drogue qu'il prenait, sauf par la mort. Mais, quand il avait été appelé par ses proches quatre jours plus tôt pour lui dire qu'il avait fait une overdose et qu'il était à l'hôpital, il s'était senti désarmé. Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point mourir ? Il savait pertinemment que le blond ne lui disait pas tout, qu'il lui disait seulement ce qu'il voulait mais surtout, il ne lui parlait jamais de son amour disparu.

Semblant sortir de ses pensées, le blond se tourna vers lui une question éclairant son visage, « Où en étions-nous ? », auquel le psychomage se contenta de répondre en désignant l'horloge accroché au mur. Il était quinze heures, le rendez-vous était fini.

Le jeune homme blond se leva alors, tourna son visage vers le psychomage et dit d'une voix calme et sure « J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer Monsieur McMillian, Harry vous aurait adoré », avant de sortir du pas princier qui le caractérisait à l'époque de Poudlard.

Et avant que le mage puisse se remettre des deux chocs dû à l'emploie par le jeune Malfoy de son nom suivit du prénom de l'amant disparu et qu'il réalise ce que cette phrase signifiait, Draco Malfoy avait transplané. Il avait la certitude de ne jamais le revoir et ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Une chose était sure, il n'avait pas su décelé à quel point son overdose raté, l'avait rendu déterminé, déterminé à recommencer. C'était pourtant tellement évident.

Draco apparut dans la ruine qui lui servait de maison depuis SA mort, la maison de Godric Hollow. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il vivrait dans un lieu cent pour cent Gryffondor il l'aurait pendu dans les cachots du manoir et l'aurait laissé pourrir là. Mais, c'était la maison de Harry et il ne se voyait pas survivre ailleurs que ici. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu le temps d'avoir une maison tous les deux avec cette guerre. De plus, il détestait profondément le Square Grimmaurd, quartier général des sangsues.

Il se dirigea dans ce qui lui servait de chambre, prit au passage une paire de lunettes rondes et six capsules de magie liquide. Un sourire sur le visage.

Le lendemain, il fut trouvé pas une jeune femme brune répondant au nom d'Hermione Weasley, qui avait reçu le matin même un appel de Monsieur McMillian lui disant que Draco avait annulé son rendez-vous – le psychomage voulant qu'il soit trouvé le plus rapidement possible après ce qu'il savait qu'il avait fait, que son corps ne soit pas laisser à l'abandon.

Deux jours après, La Gazette du Sorcier portait en titre dans la partie « Faits Divers », « Une nouvelle mort due à la drogue magique « Nirvana » : Draco Malfoy ».

Draco Malfoy avait enfin rejoint Harry Potter au **royaume** des morts.

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que c'était bien...


End file.
